Chemical sensors are used in a wide range of applications, including in industrial process monitoring, and in safety equipment, in which they may be used to detect toxic gases. Related art chemical sensors may have various disadvantages, including, for example, high power consumption, or large mass or volume. Thus, there is a need for an improved chemical sensor.